


寄文浩书

by ElaineLA



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	寄文浩书

陈文浩的墓落成了，就在李丽真安息之地的对面。他举枪自杀的当天，警方在他衣服口袋里找到遗言。

“请按这上面写的，为我篆刻墓志铭。”

孟少飞上前，把淋湿后散发着清冷幽香的白栀子放在墓碑旁。唐毅给他打着伞，两个人没有说话，都看着那几行字。

“一个罪人，让爱人无望等待，挚友蒙受冤屈，儿子背负仇恨。大梦已醒，一生走尽，无路可退，故以身死谢罪。”

孟少飞有些冰凉的手去握唐毅的手腕。

“我真像他，”唐毅轻声道，“恨了那么多年，才发现恨错了人。”

“可你还有未来，”孟少飞说，“你还有红叶，还有跟着你漂白行天盟的兄弟，还有我。”

雨打在黑色的大伞上，唐毅看着它们从伞沿滑下来、溅落在地面。

“那天，我顺着这条路往回走，走着走着就听到了枪声。砰的一下，离得很远都能听见。然后我知道他倒下去了。”

“少飞，”他喃喃，“我感觉到他要走了，在他抱着我的时候我就感觉到了。我为了杀他酝酿了四年，一条线索一条线索地推他会怎么出现，费尽心血，也摸不透他的心机。可是那天他突然抱住我的时候，我竟然一下子明白过来……”

“因为你们是父子啊。”孟少飞转过来面向他，望着他微红的眼眶柔声说。

唐毅在孟少飞手指抚上他眼角时苦笑出来，抓住孟少飞的手攥在手心：“真不习惯，要喊他父亲。”

 

孟少飞察觉唐毅这几天都睡得不安稳。

他们工作都繁重，好不容易都有喘息之机回了家相拥而眠，某个半夜他被冷醒，发现唐毅把被子抢过去，裹在身上厚厚一捆，虾米似的缩在一边。

他揉揉眼睛去扒拉唐毅，推了几下还是不醒，唐毅被动来动去竟然说起了梦话，声音不大，却一字一顿咬紧牙关：“别、碰、我。”

孟少飞只好跑到客房去睡，第二天醒来时被子好好盖在自己身上，唐毅就躺在被子外，手臂牢牢压着他的腰，呼吸喷在他脸侧。

“你什么时候过来的？”他咕哝道，把唐毅拉进被窝。

后面几天唐毅的梦话越说越多、越说越激动，孟少飞担心地坐起来戳他，三番五次都戳不醒，只好先听他说的什么。

“你们都疯了吗，敢动老子？”台南话。

“等我出去，我他妈把你们都杀了……”

“老子外头有人罩！”

“老子在道上混的时候你们还在玩泥巴呢，什么时候轮到你们爬到老子头上撒野？”

“老子是虎落平阳被犬欺……”

这是梦到自己蹲局子的三年了？孟少飞心疼得皱起眉来。他托了各种关系照顾唐毅，但关押重刑犯的地方鱼龙混杂，尽管唐毅从没跟他提这些，可谁能保证没人冒犯他？

况且唐毅出来之后患上了轻微的PTSD，听见哨声不管在做什么一定会刷的一下站起来，站着的时候总是立正，吃饭也是狼吞虎咽在五分钟内结束。

“没事的，”每每撞上孟少飞自责的目光唐毅都说，“慢慢就好了。”

“你辛苦了，”孟少飞抱紧他，把头靠在他胸口，“我会让你好起来的。”

白天孟少飞不跟他提说梦话的事，因为怕触及唐毅不好的回忆，只敢在深夜安抚地贴着他给他顺气，但到了后面事情变得更糟糕了。唐毅开始大喊大叫，甚至不停挣动，差点把孟少飞一脚踢下床。孟少飞急得团团转，结果唐毅突然直挺挺地坐起身来，眼睛瞪着粗喘不止，浑身都是冷汗。

“唐毅？”他光脚踩在地板上，又惊又害怕地扑上前扳着唐毅肩膀，“你怎么样？”

对方目光好半天没聚焦，张着嘴气提不上来。孟少飞吻他给他渡气，被他像藤蔓一样紧紧搂上来。

“我在这里，怎么了？”唇分，他焦急地问。

唐毅终于看清了他的脸，眼睫颤动很久，末了，一行泪静静流了下来。

“我梦到陈文浩了……”他断断续续地说，“我变成他了。”

 

那是前几个夜晚的事情。  
他是意识不到自己在做梦的，无边的黑暗后，他的头撞到一个人背上。

那个男人长长的头发飘到他眼睛里，眼睛又痒又痛。摩托车载着他们在午后的乡间公路上疾驰，大大小小的坑硌得车一颠一颠的，他头上的安全盔无数次磕碰男人的后脑勺。

他在后视镜里看见陈文浩的脸，年轻紧致、浓眉大眼、白白净净，有种虎虎生威的力量感。然后他看到身前开车的是唐国栋，他们的目光在镜子里对上，唐国栋哈哈一笑。

“刺不刺激——”

“你想死吗不戴安全帽——”

唐国栋带着他到了海边，正逢退潮，大片大片礁石显露出来。他们光脚踩在上面，脚板疼。

“陈文浩你就是太拘谨，”盯着他一会，唐国栋伸手过来扒他T-shirt，他乖乖地把手举过头顶，衣服被丢在石头上，“人不能怕太多事情，要学会活在当下。”

好耳熟。

陈文浩撇撇嘴，走到礁石边缘，海水时不时漫上来，把他双脚打湿：“我现在就是活在当下啊，跟你出来混。”

唐国栋在他身后笑了：“我的荣幸。”

他望着远处不断翻滚的海平线慢慢舒展身体，双臂打开，海风从腋下钻过去，光裸的上身起了鸡皮疙瘩，“我好久没来海边了。”

“我小时候特别想看海，但是我养父不让，你知道吧，就那个李守信，”他说，“他一天天只想让我听话，动不动就骂我。我记得我跟你讲过很多次了老唐。”

“是。跟你说了多少遍喊我国栋。”

“国栋。后来长大一点了见到了海，但也没怎么来过。世界上总有很多阻碍你的事，让你连一点点渴望都没办法满足。”

唐国栋走上前和他肩膀靠着肩膀，胳膊蹭着胳膊：“那现在有我陪你看海了，你要是不肯，我还会把你扛上摩托拉过来。”

他不禁莞尔，像是被什么勾起了回忆，转头凝视唐国栋。

“那你呢，”他问，“你有什么愿望？说来听听，我看我能帮什么忙。”

唐国栋从裤子口袋里拿烟出来：“我的愿望可难了。”

他往身上摸了一阵，找到一个打火机，给唐国栋点烟。风向朝着这边，烟喷在他脸上。

“除了把行天盟办起来之外，有什么是难的。”

“有啊，”唐国栋说，“我想和我的爱人一起去看春江潮水连海平，海上明月共潮生。”

他忍不住噗嗤一笑：“你这是什么矫揉造作的文艺情怀，还明月嘞。”

“是真的，”唐国栋认真地瞧着他，“我心里一直有这个念想，觉得月亮和大海是永恒的象征。你看，人生代代无穷已，江月年年只相似，月亮永远在那里，除非月球毁灭。”

“大海呢。”

唐国栋嘲笑他没情调：“靠北，你这样怎么追到女孩子。海枯石烂听过没？”

“哦哦哦……”

“你不要谈恋爱了，”唐国栋一脸嫌弃，“跟我过一辈子得了。”

“滚。”

海水是清澈的蓝，蓝得发亮，一次次从远处奔来，一次次把他们脚板染成星河波光的颜色，一次次从他们身体退出去。

后来他们回到地面，和其他混混斗殴、争抢地盘，几次刀刀见血，几次濒临休克。行天盟的名号渐渐打响，兄弟越聚越多，可以做的生意越来越大。

也就是在一次受伤后，他遇见了一个女人，那个女人叫李丽真。

“所以你是在她家里醒来的？”唐国栋一边给他拆纱布一边漫不经心地问，“你确定她没有报警？”

“靠北，她就是警察。”

唐国栋的表情一下子凝重了，默默看了他很久。

“干什么，我们难道不用和警察打交道的吗。”

“不是这样，”唐国栋说，“文浩，你动心了。我当你朋友这么多年，一眼就看出来，你对她动心了。”

他无法抑制地滞愣半晌，接着说：“黑道爱上警察……也不是不行啊。”

唐国栋问他：“你真的想和她在一起？”

“想，”虽然不知道为什么唐国栋眼神那样复杂和沉重，但他还是笃定地说，“她是我见过最懂我的女人。她照顾我体贴我，陪我聊天，还给我炒菜……”

“我也照顾你体贴你陪你聊天给你炒菜啊，”唐国栋突然打断他，话没说完自己先笑了，“也没见你对我有什么想法。”

“你想让我对你有什么想法。”

“算了，都是男的。”

唐国栋在行天盟最重要的时刻开了小差，误判形势导致走私被抓，警方一层一层查下来马上就要到他头上。

“我看你是飘了，”一见面陈文浩就破口大骂，“你还要不要行天盟？”

可唐国栋却只是坐在广场台阶上淡淡开口：“我进去之后，你好好管他们。行天盟必须有个头。”

“你才是行天盟的头，”他慢慢冷静下来，坐在唐国栋身边抽了口烟，“行天盟刚有起色，你不能离开。牢我来坐，你帮我照顾丽真。”

“你以为蹲牢房很舒服啊。”

“不舒服，”他又像忆起什么似的皱了皱眉，“监狱里什么都有，权力比无数金钱武力都厉害，不停地折磨人消耗人。正因为不舒服我才不能让你去。”

“你蹲过哦。”

“我蹲过。”

“你没告诉我。”

他已经懒得跟唐国栋拌嘴了，直接命令：“我去蹲，你在外面好好干。我出来之后你再好好补偿我，就这样了。”

唐国栋给他的安全感那么强烈，这些年来他都是在这样一个有力的肩膀旁边走过一段又一段腥风血雨，他不能让唐国栋受公权力的罪，不能。

“那好，”唐国栋眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他，“我等你，用一辈子补偿你。”说着突然伸手从他衣服口袋里拿出那个打火机。

“你出来之后再找我要。”唐国栋说。

“好。”

 

纵使潜意识里见识过重刑犯监狱的不堪，几番折辱下来，他已经神志不清了。拳头、椅子腿、铁锁链是砸在腿上还是背上，剪刀、钉子又插在了哪些地方，他全部没有感觉，直到看到满地的血，才迷迷糊糊醒悟“自己受了很严重的伤”。

哨声响，他又要血肉模糊地爬起来立正。

“你们犯了事，就是罪人，就要服从管教，”几个人影从他面前过去，踢了摇摇晃晃的他几脚，“在这里只有规矩，没有什么狗屁尊严！想减刑就要懂事！”

牢房夜里潮湿得吓人，他腿上的伤怎么也好不了，疼得全身发抖。他想抽烟，捡到了狱警丢的烂烟头，可没有打火机。他后知后觉想起来，那只打火机早就被唐国栋拿去了。

“国栋……”他脸色苍白地想，“我等着，我等着见到你的那一天……”

烟瘾犯了，痛感排山倒海地袭来。他的指甲在墙壁上刮，起初是几笔几画，后来变成两个名字，丽真，国栋，丽真，国栋，丽真，国栋……

“陈文浩！”

“在！”他连滚带爬地扑到牢房门上，锁链被拍得叮叮当当响。

“你家人来探视了。”

他怎么也止不住眼泪，双手颤抖，看到唐国栋的刹那怎么也发不出声音来。话筒被他摔了好几次，他打了自己几个耳光，手狠狠在囚服上擦着，重新捧起话筒。

“你让丽真跟我讲话……”

“文浩，”那头的唐国栋像哄小孩一样好言好语地说，“你先听我说。你还好吗？你告诉我他们把你怎么样了，我怕丽真接受不了。”

“我不好，”他哽咽着，“你是不是找人整我啊，我身上没有一块地方是好的……”

“我会想办法，文浩，我一定想办法……”唐国栋眼眶也红了，说话语速急促了很多，“行天盟最近遇到了很多事情，我也不能一直顾到你，但是我给你做了你最爱吃的……”

“丽真呢，”他语无伦次地喊，“我要丽真，你把话筒给她！求你了国栋！”

他所有的恐惧在这一刻全都爆发在唐国栋面前，所有的温柔则留给丽真。他竭力擦干净眼泪，对着电话那头的丽真痴痴一笑，可丽真却说，她把他们的孩子打掉了。

“我不会跟你在一起了，”丽真双眼含泪，语不成声，“陈文浩，你做了太多错事，我不想原谅你了。”

“丽真你听我说——丽真，”他浑身冰冷，脑海一片空白，“不是我犯的事，我只是替……”

“有差吗？”丽真情绪失控，大喊大叫起来，“你是黑道，是行天盟的二把手，你犯下的哪一条不是重罪！今天你不被抓进来，明天我就要亲手逮捕你，我受不了了，我做不到一边数你犯了哪些法杀了多少人一边爱你！我做不到作为一个警察和你生活在一起！我是警察啊文浩！我是警察！！！！！为什么你就是不能好好的，为什么你要走上这条路，为什么你明明知道自己是黑道还要来招惹我，为什么要让我爱上你，为什么为什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

她声嘶力竭，一拳拳打在玻璃墙上。

“我试过，”丽真最后瘫软下来，流着泪说，“我试过抛开一切和你在一起，因为在你这张沾了无数人的血的皮囊下，我能看见你的善良、你的情意……”

“可是我也有我的原则啊，”她泣不成声，“我首先是一个警察，其次才是你的爱人，你孩子的母亲……”

他张着嘴望着丽真像被抽干灵魂一样离开，最后，听见五脏六腑破裂的声音。他茫然地坐在地上许久，直到狱警冲过来驾着他捂他的嘴，他才明白那滔天的破碎声是自己的嚎叫。

他不停地挣扎不停地推搡控制他的人，眼前的一切突然消失，然后他看见了少飞慌张的脸庞。

“你变成陈文浩了？在梦里？”孟少飞捧着他满是泪水的脸担忧地问，“你……”

他又激动起来，抓住孟少飞的手：“你不是警察吗？你怎么不走？你怎么还在这里？要走赶紧走，走，走，走啊！！！！！！”可手越抓越死，骨头都要给他捏碎了。

“我不走，”孟少飞任他抓着，心痛又焦灼，另一只手不停地为他擦眼泪，“我是警察，所以我要把你从泥潭里救出来……我成功了不是吗？唐毅，你已经出来了，你现在是好的唐毅，是清清白白干干净净的唐毅……”

“我不会放弃你的，这一辈子都不会……”孟少飞感觉手上的痛感在减轻，便更加靠近唐毅，身体坐在他腿上，圈着他用体温安抚他，“你已经做得很好了，我不怪你……”

“我们不会重复丽真姐和伯父的错误的，我们会永远在一起，完成老唐的遗愿，把行天盟漂白，让兄弟们都过上好日子……”

唐毅把头靠在他肩膀闭上眼睛：“还会一起散步，一起吃饭，一起变老……”

 

孟少飞把早餐端出来时唐毅并不在厨房，他四处找了找，发现人在阳台上，手玩着唐国栋给他的那个打火机。

“这可能是他的。”感觉身后站了人，唐毅说。

“谁的？”

唐毅许久不言。孟少飞心里猜到了七八分，正要开口打圆场，就听到唐毅说：

“我爸的。”

孟少飞呆了，不知道该怎么接话，唐毅转过身来，高大的身躯逆着光，像经历了一场重生。他走近，双臂环着孟少飞的腰，鼻尖贴着他鼻尖小声说：

“也就是你爸的。”

“……唐毅？”

“可是，”唐毅垂眸，睫毛轻轻扫在孟少飞眉骨上，“他直到死，都没有走出悔恨。”

——“一个罪人，让爱人无望等待，挚友蒙受冤屈，儿子背负仇恨。大梦已醒，一生走尽，无路可退，故以身死谢罪。”

“你说，”孟少飞揽着他脖颈，手指插进他发间细细抚慰，“我们给爸爸写信好不好？写完了像烧纸钱一样寄给他。”

 

说写就写。

“我的父亲。”

唐毅把纸撕了：“不行，我还没有做好心理准备。”

“亲爱的岳父。”

唐毅又撕：“要么叫爸，要么叫公公。”

孟少飞委屈：“我想说的之前已经跟爸说过了，爸应该不想再听我唠叨了吧！”

拿着钢笔的唐毅想了想，时间长到孟少飞百无聊赖扯他衬衫线头玩了，才在信纸上缓缓、用力写下——“亲爱的文浩”。

“亲爱的文浩：我是国栋。”

真是遗憾啊，现在才告诉你这些话。

做你的朋友是一件非常幸福的事，虽然你脾气坏、爱发火、不懂情调，但帮我建立起行天盟，给了我人生一份很棒的谈资。

一直以来，我们互相扶持互相依赖，你甚至为我顶罪，把年富力强的岁月牺牲在牢狱中。后来发生的事，其实还是要怪我，如果我当初行事谨慎一点，不要被情绪影响，也许你会拥有一个美丽人生。

所以你怨我是自然的。

不要自责了，不要不原谅自己。都过去了。

你的儿子已经走出仇恨了，你也要学会放下，我们都会迎来新的生命和旅程。

还希望来世，不管是什么性别，不管以什么样的身份，我都要带你去看一次，春江潮水连海平，海上明月共潮生。

国栋


End file.
